onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vander Decken IX
|image= |jname=バンダーデッケン九世 |rname=''Bandā Dekken Kyūsei'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 606 |affltion=Flying Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Captain |jva=N/A| |devil fruit= |}} Vander Decken IX is the current captain of the Flying Pirates on their ship, the Flying Dutchman, and the eighth descendant of the Vander Decken of legend. He is a Japanese bullhead shark fishman. Appearance Vander Decken IX is a Japanese bullhead shark fishman. He is a tall individual with a slim build and lanky limbs. His most distinguishing feature is his four legs. He wears three golden bands on each of his ankles, and two pairs of sandals. He sports dark overalls reaching just below his knees, with ruffled edges and decorative buttons on both the straps, over a light-colored shirt with ruffled edges. He sports a light cape, also complete with ruffled edges, draped over his shoulders, and two massive beaded necklaces hanging on his chest. He has a short, scraggly beard, a long, wavy handlebar mustache with spiky edges, and similarly, long, wavy and spiky hair. He wears a light fedora on his head. He also has sharp teeth, bigger webs between his fingers then most fishman, a very thin, pointy nose and a prominent hunch that puts his head on equal level with his shoulders. In his first appearance, he wore a dark colored cloak that covered up his body. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Vander Decken IX is fully shown for the first time. He usually has his hands in a victory sign. Personality Vander Decken has been described as a bandit of the sea floor, and the residents of Fishman Island feared him for years. He is attracted to the Mermaid Princess, sending her letters, packages, and even threatening marriage proposals. He is rather obsessive about getting the princess to marry him, showing clear signs of erotomania as he believes the princess is in love with him, going so far as to say she can either marry him or die. He has been threatening her for ten years by sending her "love notes" in the form of weapons with his ability. He is the reason why the three princes raised an army. He also has a desire for treasure as he does not approve of his angler fish of eating ships before he can collect the ships' treasure. He is also very formal, as shown when he introduced himself to Hordy Jones. He often adds "I think" to the end of his sentences. He also doesn't want to become an underling to anyone which is the reason why he did not join the Arlong Pirates, but is willing to get into a partnership with anyone who shares a similar goal with him. Abilities and Powers Vander Decken IX is the eight descendant of the legendary wicked pirate Vander Decken and the captain of the Flying Pirates: as such, he has authority over his crew and controls the legendary, enormous ship Flying Dutchman. He also has at least two gigantic sea creatures at his command, these being the fishman Wadatsumi and Ankoro. As a fishman, he is at least ten times stronger than the average human, as demonstrated when he was able to carry and throw a large battle axe, and probably more so, seeing that he captains a crew of fishmen pirates. When he joined forces with Hordy Jones, it was stated that these two pirate captains working as one would be unstoppable. Devil Fruit Vander Decken IX ate the Mato Mato no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows him to throw any projectile, including even people, at targets he has designated. By touching people with his bare hands, he can "lock on" to them and make them his targets. From there on, any projectile he throws with that respective hand will automatically seek out a targeted person of his choice like a homing missile. Even if Vander Decken throws the projectile in the opposite direction of the target, the projectile will automatically correct itself and change course to its true destination. The projectile thrown will seek the target out until it reaches it or is hindered by an obstacle. Moving away won't save the targets from the power of this fruit, as the thrown objects will correct their trajectory accordingly and chase them around until they manage to reach them. The major weakness of this ability is that should the thrown object hit something resistant enough to prevent its further advance, or hit something other than its target, it will stop. This was how Shirahoshi was able to ignore Decken's "gifts" by secluding herself in a private chamber accessible only through a heavily enforced door. He can also only remember as many people as he has palms (i.e. two), which is why he wears a glove on one of them. Currently, his right hand is locked onto Shirahoshi, and his left hand is locked onto Hatchan. And wanting to have Shirahoshi as the permanent target, Vander only uses his left hand to swift secondary targets. In addition to the loss of the ability to swim, Decken is affected more than a human Devil Fruit user since, as a fishman, he would have a huge advantage underwater, an advantage he can no longer use due to his the side-effects. It is yet unknown if other fishman abilities such as breathing underwater are effected by his powers. Decken uses his power to threaten Shirahoshi by sending weapons to kill her. This is why the princess is locked up in her room, as evidenced by the many weapons that are stuck in the tower's door. He also used this power to throw people so they could arrive at Shirahoshi's door, thus infiltrating the palace. Weapons Decken seems to have a great array of weapons at his disposal; these have mostly been seen used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers. In one of his first appearances, he was seen throwing a massive two-edged axe with a rose carved on it at Shirahoshi. Later, in the New Fishman Pirates's hideout, after making Hatchan his target, he showed his Devil Fruit powers off by hitting the fishman with a thrown knife, and had a subordinate carry him many arrows, that he similarly threw at Hatchan, forcing him to escape the place. History Past Eventually, Vander Decken IX became captain of the Flying Dutchman and formed a crew which included Wadatsumi and Ankoro, hunting down coated ships that tried to descend to Fishman Island for their treasure. Sometime in the past, he managed to enter Ryuugu Palace where Decken encountered Princess Shirahoshi, whose beauty captivated him at first sight and he decided to "mark" her with his acquired Devil Fruit power using his right hand, which Vander reserved for Shirahoshi as the designated target of, ever since. He also started to send letters, which became packages, which became threatening marriage proposals to Princess Shirahoshi. His actions angered Neptune, the Princess' father, which led the Ryugu Kingdom to raise an army against Decken and his crew. Decken is also noted in posters on Fishman Island to be dangerous. He was also offered a place in the Arlong Pirates, but Vander Decken refused, citing he doesn't work under anyone. Fishman Island Arc After many years passed, he encounters the Straw Hat Pirates when Wadatsumi stops an angler fish from eating the Thousand Sunny. Vander Decken then orders Wadatsumi to attack the Thousand Sunny so he can take their treasure. Unfortunately for him, the kraken, Surume, having been tamed by Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, intervenes and defeats the Umibozu. Decken then yells at Wadatsumi to get up and retaliate, but is informed by one of his crew that the undersea volcano is about to erupt. With the volcano starting to erupt, he orders Ankoro and Wadatsumi to pull the Flying Dutchman away from the approaching magma, saying that his business with the Straw Hat Pirates isn't finished. He is later seen with Wadatsumi and Ankoro, asking Wadatsumi how long it has been since he has started proposing to the Princess Shirahoshi. Wadatsumi replies that it has been ten years. He blames Neptune, saying he thinks the king has a politically motivated wedding planned for her. He comments on how painful it is, as he thinks they are both in love (though really it is just him). He then brandishes a large axe with a rose painted on it, saying he will present her with it. He then throws it, but the axe doubles back and takes out the mast of his ship, causing one of his crew members to tell him he missed. Vander Decken then crosses his arms, saying he never misses, he thinks. He then declares his love for Shirahoshi by saying that he would never find another woman like her. He says it is good if her love unites them, but that she cannot live her life with another man, as he will kill her if she does. He declares she must pledge her love to him or die, saying her fate is either marriage or death. Later, he and his crew arrived in Noah, where the New Fishman Pirates were wait him. He is told where to go, and he apologized for being late; citing his earlier trouble with the volcanic eruption. He then greeted Hordy Jones, who offered his hand to shake, and puzzles the other captain when he donned a glove. But Vander mildly tells Jones to not take it personal. As their crews cheer them on, the two then cement their intent: the complete collapse of the Ryugu Kingdom. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Vander Decken IX meets Hody Jones and claims the downfall of the kingdom. As Vander Decken IX sets the plan into motion, Hatchan appears and tries to talk Hordy Jones and Decken out of going through with the operation. When Hatchan asks Decken about why he is helping the New Fishman Pirates when he didn't helped Arlong, Decken states that he is not the kind of person who follows under anyone and his relationship with Jones is nothing more than partnership. Decken then touches Hatchan making him a target. Decken throws a knife in the air and it flies towards Hatchan stabbing him in the back. Decken explains that after a person becomes his target, he can hit that target from anywhere. He then sends Hatchan running when he throws a volley of arrows. With that settled, Vander Decken IX then uses his ability to throw a group of captive pirates and send them flying into Shirahoshi's tower, thus infiltrating the palace. Major Battle *Vander Decken IX vs. Hatchan Trivia * Like many characters in the series, Decken has a distinct laughter of his own, starting his laughs with "Ba" (i.e Bahohohoho!). * Decken is so far the only known fishman to have eaten a Devil Fruit. ** Because of this, he is also the only fishman unable to swim. ** The irony of his Devil Fruit is that he can only target as many people as he has hands. Unfortunately, while he has four legs, he has only two hands. References External Links * Vander Decken IX - Vander Decken IX at Onepiece.wikki.net * Japanese bullhead shark - Wikipedia article about the type of fish Vander Decken IX is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Grand Line Characters